1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, an image processing method, and an information recording medium, and more particularly, to a save of an image of a game screen generated by a computer game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a so-called screenshot function that allows an image of a screen being generated by a computer program during execution of the program to be stored in storage means such as a hard disk drive or a memory device according to a user's instruction. With this function, the user performs a predetermined operation while viewing the displayed screen to thereby store the image of the screen in the memory device temporarily. After that, the user sets a file name, and specifies an arbitrary saving location on the hard disk drive to cause a file of the image stored in the memory device to be stored onto the hard disk drive. According to this function, the user can later view the image of the screen displayed during execution of the program (see EP 983,782 A).
With the above-mentioned related art, in a case where various game programs are executed by a computer and images of screens generated by the respective game programs are stored in shared storage means, there occurs an inconvenience in viewing the images in a later time unless files of the images each have a file name set appropriately and a saving location specified appropriately. However, such tasks are generally cumbersome.